YogTown
by MrMyers
Summary: YogTown will be an ongoing series set in the fictional world where the Tekkit/YogCraft world is. It won't just be on certain people I won't to get as many of the gang in as possible, i'll try and keep people's appearences, and stories equal. Rated M for future content and swearing. Feedback welcome and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 - Call it a day

**Pre-warning - **Tobyn slash likely to come in future Toby/Martyn chapters

* * *

"Toby do we have any more copper wire?" Martyn shouted, a mild frustration in his voice.

They were at InTheLittle camp, setting off together in a brave new world. Toby could now be seen coming from a small hill towards the edge of camp, he was covered in mud.

"What d'ya say Martyn?" he replied.

Martyn sounding more frustrated said to him "Copper wire, do we have any copper wire? I'm trying to get this generator thing working"

"I don't think so, did you check in the chest?"

"Of course I checked in the chest" he sighed with anguish. "Maybe this was all a bad idea, we don't know anything about all this machinery and stuff"

"Don't be stupid Martyn, your just getting annoyed. What about InTheLittleCorp?" Toby said in an attempt to repair Martyn's brokenness.

"I know, it's just we're the last aren't we, so we have to do more to keep up with Hondeydew Inc/Coorp/Ltd or whatever it is and then there's SipsCo..." he said with a bit of despair.

"What's up with you? Your not yourself and your just getting mad with yourself and you're not going to be able to do it properly while you're in a mood, it's getting dark and i think i felt some ran earlier, let's call it a day?"

"Yeah, okay. I take it we're in the tents?"

"Ermm yeah I'm nearly there with the stairs then we should be fine to start moving in there, just gotta hope it don't collapse" Toby said trying to lighten the mood

He smiled a little as he said "Oh god, don't jinx it." They both started to put their tools into the make shift workshop and they heaved some metal parts in there to protect them from the rain, and started heading to the tents

"Am I on the bed tonight?" Martyn asked

"Yeah, my turn for the floor" he said back to him as he unzipped the door of the large green tent.

It was a simple setup, a camp bed frame that keeps you off the ground, like a hammock and a sleeping bag on there. Meanwhile on the floor next to it was some mats and a sleeping bag. A few bits and bobs were scattered around the edges, but they hadn't bought much with them. Martyn headed straight for the bed and lied on his back, completely exhausted.

"I'm so tired" He said to toby, and turned his head to see what he was doing only to look away again quickly. He hadn't realized Toby was undressing, thinking over it, of course he would he was filthy. He hadn't seen much just him in his boxers and Toby wasn't facing him so he hadn't seen him. He glanced back over, but Toby was in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah me too, digging that place out is a lot of work you know"

Seeing that Toby wanted a little recognition he responded "I know, it looks tiring, it will be worth it though!" and sure enough Toby grinned a little and replied

"Yeah... night then"

He was just like a kid sometimes Martyn thought.

"Err yeah night" but no sooner had Toby put his head to the floor was a sleep. Martyn was a little upset as they normally talked a little before going straight to sleep and now he felt a little out of routine.

For the next few hours he got little sleep, tossing and turning, fidgeting and competing with the pounding rain that was furiously smashing into the tent. Martyn finally properly woke and just lied there staring up into the darkness not seeing the tent walls but sensing them from the pounding rain.

He just lay there in deep thought. A rustling came from below him. He jumped not sure what it was, until he realized it was Toby stirring in his sleep. He turned to lay on his side and stared at Toby, taking him in and becoming lost in deep thought until he then eventually falls into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Late start

Martyn was woken by Toby leaning over him repeatedly saying his name.

"Martyn, Maartyn Maaarrtynnnnn, MARTYN" His voice getting louder and louder. He began to stir.

"Wha- wha- what time is it?" He asked, his eyes squinting as light came rushing in.

"About two in the afternoon, you must of been really tired, left you to sleep in" Toby told him.

" Two o'clock, are you kidding me? Whaaat" He began to sit up, how had he slept for so long, he thought to himself. He opened his eyes a bit more still squinting, and began to see Toby. He was yet again covered in dirt.

"Good news" Toby said, looking very smug.

"You made me bacon?" he asked with a little sarcasm. Toby just gave him that look, so he said "It's ready then? We can move in?"

"Yeah, been at it all morning"

"Great, the tent wasn't exactly ideal was it" He began to stretch and climbed out of the tent. It was a lovely day, little sign that during the night it the heavens opened up. The blades of grass were wet and that was about it.

"I betta get started on this generator then, we're gunna wan't power down there"

"I almost forgot, Hannah said she had something for you? Said she couldn't take it with her and left it with Lewis at the factory, I was gunna go and pick it up for you but"

"But what?"

"I dunno, couldn't be bothered" He chuckled

"How's the factory coming along?"

"I haven't had a look really, give me a minute I'll go climb to tree"

"All right then, don't be long"

"Oh shut up _mum"_ he said with a sarcastic tone and laughed. He began to walk towards the tree line and into the forest leaving the clearing behind. He was heading for the tree with the best few of the factory, it wasn't far, another minute. Toby was thinking about what could Hannah be giving Martyn? A while back he though Martyn had a thing for Hannah, but it couldn't be anything like that, she gave it to Lewis.

Then he thought back to the tent yesterday. He was sure he sure he saw Martyn looking at him. He than just pictured Martyn and then quickly realized he'd just stopped and carried on walking. He wasn't sure what he felt for Martyn. There are times when they're together and everything feels perfect. But he thought, I don't like guys, I'm not attracted to the them, so what is this?

"We're just good friends" he muttered to himself. He had reached the tree and began to climb. When he reached to the top, he found the branch that he now liked to be looking post and saw clearly in the distance Hondeydew Inc. and it was way bigger than yesterday, they must have some more people building.

He jumped back down and started to head back. It didn't take him long and he arrived at the clearing.

"Way bigger, it's getting huge now, I think they've got some people helping them"

"Really?" He said a bit distracted as he lent over the crafting table. "I've sorted the generator out just finishing an electric oven" Toby began to walk over and lent over the bench too

"Cool, you feeling better then?"

"Ermm yeah, I was just tied you know"

"Yeah, no worries" Toby wasn't so sure "I'm just gunna go and put the second doors in, won't be long"

"Alright then, it looks good by the way, I had a peak while you were out"

"You ruined the surprise, but thanks" He said smiling as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two - three chapters will likely be about Honeydew Inc and the crew, would like some feedback on who I should start on next :)

* * *

Toby and Martyn had geared up. Back packs full of food, torches, a small tent and more equipment They had decided over the past few days to stop off at Honeydew Inc. to pick up Martyn's gift and that they would go on a small trip and get there bearings for their new land. The sun was coming up over the horizon, a new day.

"We ready to go?" Toby asked looking at Martyn who was daydreaming as they both stood there, back packs on.

"Yeah, to the factory we go then" Martyn marched off leading the way and Toby watched him walk just for a couple of seconds, and then followed after him.

"What do you think it is?"

"What? The gift? I dunno, I know Hannah and Nilsey have left Owl Island, maybe it just some spare resources they couldn't take to where ever it is they've gone now" He replied, not thinking about it too much, he was just excited to be out with his friend.

"Yeah could be, better be something useful 'cause being out of camp for a week is a little risky"

"Risky? What do you mean?

Toby just said "Well I don't wanna come back to camp and it be overrun with like I dunno beavers."

"Beavers?" Martyn laughed as he spoke. "You think the camp will get overrun by, beavers? Come on Toby it will be fun" and Toby smiled a little because inside he admitted a week of camping place to place with Martyn would be fun at least he would stop getting annoyed at those bloody machines.

"Yeah, it will."

They both continued through the forest of Apple Oak's and the occasional Birch tree and Toby had taken the lead with Martyn only a step or two behind him. They had stopped long conversation and hour or to ago, saying only the occasional words. Martyn was aware he was looking at Toby's ass and he quickly looked away. It was dusk.

"We should set up camp" Martyn said as he looked at the fastly setting sun. Damn winter.

"Sure, I'll go get some wood you setup the tent?" Toby replied, smiling at Martyn.

"Okay, don't be long"

* * *

_30-40 Minuets later_

* * *

Toby returned to see the tent setup and everything ready.

"Good work"

"Thanks, hurry up and get a fire going I'm freezing"

Toby did as Martyn had told him, he made a modest fire with little struggle. They eat the last of their sandwiches and then some cake. The sun had finally set along with the cold. They both clambered into the tent. They were tired and they both settled in there sleeping bags and made little noise. Martyn lied there and heard Toby shiver in his sleep. He looked at Toby, his wonderful friend and felt sorry for him.

He unzipped his sleeping bag and then undid Toby's, careful not to wake him (which is hard to do once he's alseep) and pull it from him and fashioned them into a quilt and moved closer in hope of warming Toby up. Then he fell asleep.

Toby woke in the night he looked around and saw Martyn lying on his back next to him. There sleeping bags over them, he thought Martyn must've been cold and done it to keep them warm. He looked at Martyn in his sleep and couldn't help but sigh. He still didn't understand how he felt about Martyn but he was tired, he moved up closer and snuggled to him putting his arm across Martyn's chest and falling to sleep.


End file.
